épidémie
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Une épidémie de grippe mortelle ravage konoha durant l'hiver, les ninjas ne sont pas épargnés, parmi eux, Naruto. Sasuke, son petit ami comment va t'il réagir. sasunaru One-shot... - -


Je sais, je ne sais pas faire un texte normal, sans trucs bizarre dedans … là, j'ai mis un rapport de l'hokage au début et à la fin… Bon … c'est pas tout ça mais moi qui croyait ne pas savoir faire de One-shot, … mine de rien, ça m'en fait deux… lol !! Bon… bonne lecture !!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Depuis le début de l'hiver, l'hôpital de konoha est en effervescence. Une grippe dévastatrice touche les habitants les plus fragiles, soit les femmes enceintes, enfants et personnes âgées. Depuis le début de l'épidémie, aucun traitement n'avait été trouvé malgré la dextérité et l'énergie des medic-nins. Nombreux sont malades et bien peu, réussissent à s'en sortir. _

_Les ninjas, comme les autres, sont touchés par ce fléau et les missions sont toujours aussi nombreuses pour la moitié des effectifs normaux. Les équipes ninja ont été modifiées, tous ceux ayant une formation de medic-nin étant réquisitionnés pour sauver le plus grand nombre de patients possibles. Les missions sont alors beaucoup plus dangereuses et nombreux sont les blessés, graves ou pas, et mourant à revenir à Konoha._

_Le village étant débordé mais ne pouvant pas se permettre de rejeter des missions, demande de l'aide à Suna, son allié, en lui demandant de lui prêter des medic-nins et autres ninja pour soigner les malades et les remplacer alors que la plupart des leurs vont en mission. La situation s'améliore pour le village mais la grippe fait encore et toujours des ravages._

_Rapport du 4 Janvier, de la Godaime Hokage de Konoha._

--

Dans le domaine des Uchiha, autrefois resplendissant mais aujourd'hui en ruine, un ninja brun faisait laborieusement le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez lui sous la neige qui tombait drument et constellait ses cheveux et habits de flocons, tels les étoiles dans le ciel. Il faisait environ 1.80m et avait des cheveux assez longs, lui arrivant plus bas qu'aux épaules car il n'avait pas le temps de se les couper entre les missions depuis deux mois, des yeux noirs comme deux puits sans fond et un visage dur aux traits tirés par la fatigue.

Il ne le montrait pas, bien évidemment mais on pouvait le sentir à sa démarche hésitante et à son air hagard qu'il était vraiment épuisé. C'était sa première pause entre deux missions depuis bien longtemps et son corps le lui faisait savoir. Il arrive finalement jusqu'à chez lui et ouvre la porte, malgré ses doigts gourd à cause du froid et de la fatigue.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il va voir où se trouve son ange blond. Il ne faisait pas les mêmes missions que lui car depuis le changement dans les équipes, il ne se trouvait plus dans la même équipe que lui. Quand il approche de sa chambre, il ressent la présence de son kitsune et le surprend en plein repos. Il l'observe longuement et le détaille. Des cheveux blonds encore plus longs que les siens, dont les mèches de devant formaient comme un rideau devant ses paupières fermées, un corps musclé mais finement sans excès, une taille d'une dizaine de centimètres de moins que lui et une peau halée, contrairement à la sienne, pâle comme la neige qui tombait actuellement.

Sentant sa présence, ledit kitsune se réveille et plonge son regard bleu profond dans ses yeux. Il remarque tout de suite que son ange n'est pas bien. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il ne lui a pas souhaité un bonjour retentissant à défaut de lui sauter dessus. Il est pourtant du genre increvable. Quand Sasuke s'approche de lui, il voit Naruto se mettre à tousser en mettant la main devant la bouche. Ce geste remplit Sasuke d'effroi, Naruto, malade ?! Si Naruto avait la grippe il ne s'en remettrait pas. Encore moins si Naruto y succombait.

Sa fatigue oubliée, il se précipite vers son blond, complètement paniqué. Quand Naruto le repousse d'un bras, il se sent brisé de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que la voix de son amant retentisse, petite, faible, mais douce et chaleureuse comme d'habitude quand il parle à Sasuke :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un simple rhume. N'embêtons pas Tsunade-baa et Sakura-chan pour si peu, et puis tu oublie à qui tu as affaire ? Je suis plus solide que toi, j'ai moins de chance d'attraper cette fichue grippe, même malade mais toi, si tu es malade, tu as toutes les chances de l'attraper et si tu meurs, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre, lui confie son bien aimé Naruto, d'une voix plus étranglée à la fin, se mettant à tousser dès sa phrase finie.

- Couches-toi, lui ordonne Sasuke, en allant à la cuisine chercher un tissu et une bassine d'eau froide pour faire baisser la fièvre qu'avait sûrement son Naruto.

- Oui maman, rit doucement Naruto en obtempérant gracieusement, la fièvre l'assommant plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

- Et tu continue, c'est pas de ta fièvre que tu vas mourir, et Tsunade va devoir chercher le coupable, le menace Sasuke, content que le kitsune puisse quand même faire de l'humour.

- Non, arrête ! se récrie faussement Naruto, entrant dans le jeu de Sasuke pour avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Si je me faisais tuer, Baa-chan serait capable de me ressusciter pour me tuer à nouveau.

- Comme si elle avait que ça à faire, bak… commence Sasuke en revenant dans la chambre mais en s'interrompant en voyant son amant les yeux fermés, le souffle haché, en train de tousser et de cracher du sang à la fois. »

Affolé, il se précipite sur lui, et cette fois, il le touche, malgré la vaine résistance de Naruto. Son front était plus que brûlant, sûrement à cause du chakra de kyubi qui essayait de quérir son hôte. Il croise les yeux de Naruto, et cette fois, d'aussi près, il voit bien ses yeux brillants de fièvre tristes et fatigués. En colère, il met une claque à Naruto et le prend dans ses bras, ignorant les protestations bruyantes du kitsune et celles sourdes de son corps.

Il court à toute allure sous la neige vers l'hôpital où était la Godaime avec la majorité des medic-nins, dormant là-bas pour plus de commodité. Il se dépêche car depuis dix minutes qu'il est partit, le blond n'a pas protesté plus de cinq ou six fois durant le trajet, laissant son brun avec toutes sortes de pensées dans la tête, toute plus horribles les une que les autres.

« Usuratonkachi, souffle t'il à l'oreille du kitsune une fois devant l'hôpital. Si tu meurs, j'irais te chercher en jigoku **(1)** pour te botter les fesses.

-Baka, si tu crois que … je vais me laisser faire, fait Naruto faiblement avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant mais qui fait pleurer Sasuke qui, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre, choisit de rentrer dans l'hôpital en pleurant, se foutant des autres. »

En entrant dans le hall, il voit une vision qu'on ne supporte pas longtemps. Des dizaines de personnes entassées, malades, toussent, recroquevillées les unes contre les autres. Et entres-elles, des medic-nins passent d'un groupe à un autre, distribuant eau, nourriture et médicaments, parmi elles, Sakura. Quand elle voit quelqu'un rentrer dans l'hôpital à cette heure du soir, elle croit que c'est l'équipe de relève qui arrive mais elle se fige en voyant Sasuke en pleurs, comprenant aussitôt en voyant Naruto dans ses bras, visiblement atteint d'une forte fièvre.

Elle se précipite et appelle ses collègues qui arrivent voir le nouvel arrivant. Naruto est arraché à l'étreinte de Sasuke et emmené dans une salle pour les soins. Quelques minutes passent durant lesquelles Sakura va chercher la Godaime puis revient avec. Tsunade, en voyant l'état de Naruto, choisit de se mettre aussitôt au travail, voulant à tout prix le sauver.

Plus tard, Sasuke se retrouve à ses côtés dans le bureau de la Godaime à l'hôpital. Il observe avec tristesse son ange blond respirer avec difficulté, le visage pâle et luisant de sueur. Il serre si fort la main de Naruto que ces jointures sont blanches et l'irradient de douleur mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour Naruto, pour qu'il aille mieux. Sur ces pensées, il s'endort sur son ange blond, épuisé par cette nuit de veille et ses précédentes missions aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Quand Naruto se réveille, il sent sur sa poitrine un poids et l'odeur de Sasuke lui emplissant l'esprit. Instinctivement, il lève la main vers son torse pour caresser les cheveux du brun mais il sent une main faire étau sur la sienne et la serrer à un point qu'il ne sent même plus ses doigts. Il sourit en ouvrant les yeux et en découvrant le visage de son Uchiha tourné vers lui. Il devait vraiment être fatigué, songe t'il en observant le visage cerné et défait de Sasuke pourtant si beau et doux. Il se perd dans la contemplation de l'être dormant sur lui souriant tendrement à la vision de son visage inquiet d'hier.

« Tu croyais que j'allais vraiment te quitter ? C'est mal me connaître, crois moi… Koi shiteru Koibito **(2)** et je ne te laisserais jamais en paix…souffle t'il dans l'oreille de Sasuke.

- Ore mô **(3)** Naru-chan, répond Sasuke dans un souffle, rapprochant rapidement son visage de celui du blond pour lui voler un bisou, se dépêchant de se lever pour ne pas avoir le retour de flamme et énerver encore plus le blond.

- Tss… baka ! Teme !! Tu dormais pas ?! s'énerve le kitsune, pas franchement ravi de s'être fait avoir.

- Koi shiteru Baka, fait Sasuke en posant ses lèvres sur celles du blond en en approfondissant ce baiser un peu plus que le précédant. »

Derrière eux, Tsunade et Sakura les regardent en souriant tendrement. Toutes les deux avaient eu très peur lorsque Sasuke était arrivé en pleurs avec Naruto dans les bras. Elles étaient maintenant rassurées et pouvaient à nouveau s'occuper des autres patients.

--

_A la fin de l'hiver, la période de crise de Konoha a disparu comme elle était survenue. Malgré les morts dus à l'épidémie, les villageois, animés par la flamme de la volonté continuaient à vivre leur vie et à protéger le village. Durant le printemps, Naruto fut considéré comme trop dangereux par le conseil pour pouvoir continuer à vivre au village et fut exilé du village comme un criminel malgré les protestations de nombreux ninjas de haut niveau tels que Hatake Kakashi, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee …etc…et de nombreux chefs de clans, dont Chôji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara et Hinata Hyuuga. A la suite de ces événements, Sasuke Uchiha suivit Naruto Uzumaki et fut considéré comme un nuke-nin et un criminel de rang S avec son compagnon. _

_Rapport du 23 Juillet, de la Godaime Hokage de konoha. _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**(1)** enfer…. (Ben … je connaissais le mot alors je l'ai mis par automatisme…)

**(2)** Je t'aime chéri (ça fait un peu trop … les feux de l'amour en français alors je l'ai mis en jap !!)

**(3)** Moi aussi (idem…)

**Sasu :** naruto m'appelle koibito …… Oo

**Naruto :** Ben c'est vrai que t'es mon chéri (comme les chocolats !!)

**Rikka :** Youpi !! Un deuxième OS

**Sasuke :** si c'était pour me faire trimer comme un malade, c'était pas la peine …

**Naruto :** Non, elle peut continuer !! à chaque fois, à la fin tu me prends dans tes bras et comme j'ami bien, je t laisserais pas la tuer ( se met entre moi et Sasu les bras écartés avec une mine de chien battu)

**Sasu :** Tss… tu sais trop bien m'amadouer ….

**Rikka :** Râle pas !! la prochaine fois, je te ferais un joli petit sasunaru tout mignon où tu es vu comme le grand héros que tu es !! --

**Sasu :** Mais qu'elles me laisse tranquille !!

**Naru :** Rewiew ? x


End file.
